Warrior of the Olympian's and Egyptian's
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Percy is the champion of Chaos and was sent to stop the Egyptian gods from being released. Now that he's failed he must contain the situation why'll trying to control his power that was tainted by a Egyptian God living inside him.


**Greetings. I thought I'd try my hand a chaos story but with a twist to it. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gods are everywhere **

How do I get myself into these messes? First I lose my family in a car crash and Annabeth to rebuilding Olympus. I then become the champion of Chaos; the great grand father of the Olympian Gods. I then spend 2139 galactic weeks or 3 months (if you never watched Men in Black) in space. I had to go through hell in so many ways. I became a weapon more dangerous than any primordial god could ever hope to be. It was not to long ago that I learned that there were other gods other then those of Olympus. A man was hoping to unleash the Egyptian Gods from their imprisonment. So now I stood on a roof in London on Christmas Eve.

I was watching the said man and his young son as they rode to Canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The taxi let them off at the curb, and the dad asked the driver to wait. They were halfway up the walk when the Dad froze. He turned and looked behind them. Then I saw the man in the trench coat. He was across the street, leaning against a big dead tree, he was barrel shaped, with skin the color of roasted coffee. His coat and black pinstriped suit looked expensive. He had long braided hair and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses.

He reminded me of a jazz musician. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I got the impression he was watching them as well. He might've been an old friend or colleague of the dad's.

"Carter," the dad said, "go on ahead."

"But—"

"Get your sister. I'll meet you back at the taxi." He crossed the street toward the man in the trench coat, which left the boy with two choices: follow his dad and see what was going on, or do what he was told. I could tell he decided on the slightly less dangerous path. And went to retrieve his sister. Before he could even knock, a girl opened the door.

"Late as usual," she said. She was holding a cat, but the cat had a aura that reminded me of a Goddess. She had fuzzy yellow-and-black fur like a miniature leopard, alert yellow eyes, and pointy ears that were too tall for her head. A silver Egyptian pendant dangled from her collar. Thank Chaos for heightened senses.

You would never guess she was his sister. First of all, she has a British accent. Second, she must've taken after her mom, her skin is much lighter than the body's. She has straight caramel-colored hair, not exactly blond but not brown. She had red streaks down the left side of her hair. Her eyes were blue. She looked only twelve, but she was exactly as tall as the boy. She was chewing gum, and dressed in battered jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots, like she was going to a concert and was hoping to stomp on some people. She had headphones dangling around her neck.

"Our plane was late," he told her. She popped a bubble, rubbed the cat's head, and tossed the cat inside.

"Gran, going out!"

From somewhere in the house, the grandma said something I couldn't make out, Sadie closed the door and regarded the kid as if he were a dead mouse her cat had just dragged in.

"So, here you are again."

"Yep."

"Come on, then." She sighed. "Let's get on with it."

They trudged down the steps. When she stopped so abruptly, the kid ran into her.

"Who's that?" she asked. Referring to the dude in the trench coat. He and their dad were standing across the street next to the big tree, having what looked like a serious argument. The dad's back was turned so I couldn't see his face, but he gestured with his hands like he does when he's agitated. The other guy scowled and shook his head. I was then attacked by the same cat that the girl had not to long ago. It jumped and bit my left hand and I felt furious.

"Agh." The cat just hissed at me.

"Drop the act. I know what you are." I said getting mad.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to stop your other Gods from being released." I stated

"So you want to keep them sealed away is that?"

"Leave cat or I force you into fading." I said, turning to leave. I then noticed that the cab was gone and that meant they were on the move. The cat went to attack me again. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and held her over the edge of the roof. "I wish I could stay, but I have to stop the end of the world know." I let he go and began to chase after the taxi. I made it to the museum were a large group of people were trying to get in. I jumped down and formed a hurricane around me sending them scattered all over. I slipped through the ways like it was nothing thanks to a intangibility I gained ling ago. From there it was a walk in the park till of course I saw blue light streaming from the Egyptian gallery.

When I reached the entrance of the Egyptian gallery, and stopped dead in our tracks. The man stood in front of the Rosetta Stone with his back to me. A blue circle glowed on the floor around him, as if someone had switched on hidden neon tubes in the floor. When he raised his hand, he was brandishing a curved white stick. It did look like a boomerang. He touched it to the Rosetta Stone. He was _writing_ on the stone. Wherever the boomerang made contact, glowing blue lines appeared on the granite. Hieroglyphs. It made no sense. How could he write glowing words with a stick? But the image was bright and clear: ram's horns above a box and an X.

"No! Don"t I roared. The man raised his arms. He chanted:

"_Wo-seer, i-ei_." And two more hieroglyphic symbols burned blue against the surface of the Rosetta Stone.

"_Osiris, come_," A voice said, as if in a trance. I turned to see the kids from before here. Then her eyes widened. "No!" she shouted. "Dad, no!" Their father turned in surprise. He started to say, "Children—" but it was too late. The ground rumbled. The blue light turned to searing white, and the Rosetta Stone exploded. I tired to put up a force field but for some reason my powers weren't working right. I fell back blacking out. When I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was my bitten hand was burning. I then heard laughter—horrible, gleeful laughter mixed with the blare of the museum's security alarms.

I sat up, dazed, and spit a piece of Rosetta Stone out of my mouth. The gallery was in ruins. Waves of fire rippled in pools along the floor. Giant statues had toppled. Sarcophagi had been knocked off their pedestals. Pieces of Rosetta Stone had exploded outward with such a force that they'd embedded themselves in the columns, the walls, the other exhibits. The girl was passed out next to her brother, but she looked unharmed.

In front of me, where the Rosetta Stone had been, stood a smoking, sheared-off pedestal. The floor was blackened in a starburst pattern, except for the glowing blue circle around their was facing our direction, but he didn't seem to be looking at us. A bloody cut ran across his scalp. He gripped the boomerang tightly. I didn't understand what he was looking at. Then the horrible laughter echoed around the room again, and I realized it was coming from right in front of me. Something stood between their father and us. At first, I could barely make it out—just a flicker of heat. But as I concentrated, it took on a vague form—the fiery outline of a man. He was taller than the man, and his laugh cut through me like a chainsaw.

"Well done," the laugher said. "Very well done, Julius."

"You were not summoned!" Julius's voice trembled. He held up the boomerang, but the fiery man flicked one finger, and the stick flew from Julius's hand, shattering against the wall.

"I am never summoned, Julius," the man purred. "But when you open a door, you must be prepared for guests to walk through."

"Back to the Duat!" Julius roared. "I have the power of the Great King!"

"Oh, scary," the fiery man said with amusement. "And even if you knew how to use that power, which you do not, he was never my match. I am the strongest. Now you will share his fate.**"**

"Like hell." I roared summoning a blade of void. My hand burned again but I gritted my teeth and leaped at the new man. It mad contact and he cried out in pain.

"Agh. Who has the Balls?"

"That would be me." I said making him turn to face me.

"And you are?"

"Percy Jackson. Champion of the all creator Chaos."

"What he's not supposed to interfere in Egyptian matters."

"Thank the fool over there." I said pointing to Julius. "Now-arh." I cried releasing the blade as the pain was increased immensely.

"Well what is this?" The man asked and focused no me."Oh my." He laughed "Your powers have been compromised with ours. Had this not happened you might have killed me. But now it's too late." Alarms blared. Fire circled around the doorways of the gallery. The guards had to be on their way, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing for us. Julius crouched to the floor, keeping his eyes on his enemy, and opened his painted wooden box. He brought out a small rod like a ruler. He muttered something under his breath and the rod elongated into a wooden staff as tall as he was. The girl made a squeaking sound. I couldn't believe my eyes either, but things only got weirder.

Julius threw his staff at the fiery man's feet, and it changed into an enormous serpent—ten feet long and as big around as I was—with coppery scales and glowing red eyes. It lunged at the fiery man, who effortlessly grabbed the serpent by its neck. The man's hand burst into white-hot flames, and the snake burned to ashes.

"An old trick, Julius," the fiery man chided.

My dad glanced at us, silently urging us again to run. Next to me, the girl picked up a chunk of stone.

"How many?" Julius asked quickly, trying to keep the fiery man's attention. "How many did I release?"

"Why, all five," the man said, as if explaining something to a child. "You should know we're a package deal, Julius. Soon I'll release even more, and they'll be grateful. I shall be named king again."

"The Demon Days," Julius said. "They'll stop you before it's too late." The fiery man laughed. "You think the House can stop me? Those old fools can't even stop arguing among themselves. Now let the story be told anew. And this time you shall _never_ rise! Now the boy might have had been able. Had his power not been tainted." The fiery man waved his hand. The blue circle at Julius's feet went dark. He grabbed for his toolbox, but it skittered across the floor.

"Good-bye, Osiris," the fiery man said. With another flick of his hand, he conjured a glowing coffin around our dad. At first it was transparent, but as Julius struggled and pounded on its sides, the coffin became more and more solid—a golden Egyptian sarcophagus inlaid with jewels. He caught my eyes one last time, and mouthed the words _protect them!_ before the coffin sank into the floor, as if the ground had turned to water.

"Dad!" the boy screamed. The girl threw her stone, but it sailed harmlessly through the fiery man's head.

He turned, and for one terrible moment, his face appeared in the flames. What I saw made no sense. It was as if someone had superimposed two different faces on top of each other—one almost human, with pale skin, cruel, angular features, and glowing red eyes, the other like an animal with dark fur and sharp fangs. Worse than a dog or a wolf or a lion—some animal I'd never seen before. Those red eyes staring at me, and I knew i hand to get the kids outta here or they were going to die.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the marble floor of the Great Court. Voices were barking orders. The security guards, maybe the police—but they'd never get here in time. The fiery man lunged at us. A few inches from my face, something shoved him backward. The air sparked with electricity. The amulet around their neck growed. The fiery man hissed, regarding me more carefully.

"So... it's _you_." The building shook again. At the opposite end of the room, part of the wall exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Two people stepped through the gap The fiery man snarled. He looked at the boy one last time and said,

"Soon, boy." Then the entire room erupted in flames. A blast of heat sucked all the air out of my lungs and I crumbled to the floor. I heard the security guards running and shouting, getting closer. The girl crouched over the boy and drew a long curved knife from her belt.

"We must act quickly," she told the man.

"Not yet," he said with some reluctance. His thick accent sounded French. "We must be sure before we destroy them."

"Like hell **smA!"**I said not sure were the word came from. The were consumed by a fire as hot as the sun and disappeared. I felt my hand cool off some and drain my energy. I passed out thinking I had failed. And know I was in a load of trouble.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. please review.**


End file.
